The present invention relates to a brake system for a two-wheel motor vehicle. More particularly it relates to a two-channel anti-lock brake system for a two-wheel motor vehicle.
Two-channel anti-lock brake systems for two-wheel motor vehicles of the above mentioned general type are known in the art.
A motorcycle anti-lock brake system is known from the brochure of the company FAG Kugelfischer Georg Schafer KG aA with the title Antiblockierregelsystem fur Motorrader (Anti-lock brake system for motorcycles), Publication No. HB 43 605/2 DA.
In the known motorcycle anti-lock brake system, the recognition of faults causes the anti-lock brake system to be switched off immediately. During the course of a closed-loop control operation, this generally leads to the immediate locking of the wheels of the vehicle. In the case of a four-wheel vehicle, this does not signify a driving situation which is critical in terms of safety. In contrast to a passenger car, however, a two-wheel vehicle will in all probability fall over if the system is unexpectedly switched off.